Harry's New Family
by LoyalLion1
Summary: The war is over and Harry and Ginny have gotten on with their lives. So has every one else. Or at least they think they have. What will happen when things that everyone thought long buried arise? What will Harry and Company do? Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own anything that you recognize. The characters, other than any new ones I introduce, all belong to J. K. Rowling.

**Harry's New Family**

**Chapter 1**

The war had been over now for about three years. Remus had just received an owl from Harry Potter, his late best friend's son. Harry had said that he and some guests would be coming to visit Remus and his wife tonight, as it was the anniversary of Sirius' death, and he did not really want to be surrounded by people who had not really known Sirius that well. Remus was to expect Harry and his guests at around six, which was when Harry got off work. Harry had promised to tell Remus tonight just exactly what his job was, as it was a "top secret" and no one knew what he did for a living since he defeated Voldemort. Remus checked the clock again, it currently read 4:30. He heaved a deep sigh.

"Remus, dear, the time is not going to pass any quicker if you just sit there staring at the clock. Why don't you find something to occupy your time until Harry and the other visitors arrive?" His wife Tonks called from down the hall. At that exact moment someone banged loudly on the front door. "Honey, get the door?" Tonks asked. "I've been working and don't want to be receiving company dressed like this," she claimed.

"Alright," Remus answered. Sighing again to himself, Remus walked to the front door and opened it. What he saw nearly made him faint. There, standing right in front of him were three people who had died many years ago. (Of course, one of their deaths was a little more recent than the other two, but still!) "Who are you?" Remus demanded angrily.

"Moony, it's us!" said the tall man with messy black hair and hazel eyes.

"No! You are not who you are claiming to be! My friends are long gone! You are imposters, and I want to know who you are right this very second or I will curse you so badly you will be sorry that you ever showed up on my doorstep!" Remus exclaimed.

"Moony… Please, test us with Veritaserum if you must, but please don't just start cursing us!" the other man pleaded.

"Remus, don't pay any attention to those two, let us in, look, we'll give you our wands and we will submit to any other security measures you see fit to bestow upon us, just please, we need to know what happened. Last thing I can remember, I'm holding Harry, begging Voldemort not to kill him, especially since he'd already murdered James. Sirius says the last thing he can remember is going to the Department of Mysteries to save Harry, when his cousin cursed him and he fell through a veil. Can you tell us how long we've been gone?"

"Enter," Remus replied rather coolly. "Tonks, will you bring me that bottle of Veritaserum that's on my desk in the library?"

"Yes, hold on just a moment dear," was her answer.

A few seconds later Tonks brought him the vial of truth potion, raising her eyebrows questioningly when she saw who was in the room.

"So, Moony, you finally had the gall to ask out my cousin?" the man posing as Sirius Black asked giving Remus an amused look.

"She's my _wife_, and just for that, you will take the first dose!" Remus answered.

About 15 minutes later Remus had thoroughly questioned all three people, and was completely convinced that the impossible had indeed occurred, the dead had indeed returned to life. In fact at that very moment James Potter, Lily Potter, and Sirius Black were all three sitting in his living room. Now only one question was on his mind, what was he going to tell Harry?

**Six o'clock that night**

Right as the clock changed to six someone knocked on the front door. "I'll be right back," Remus told his guests leaving the kitchen and going into the living room. He walked resignedly to the door, to welcome twenty year old Harry Potter, and his 'guests'. When he opened the door Remus was pleased to be assaulted with the sound of two small voices chanting, "Uncle Moony! Uncle Moony!"

"Hello Remus," Ginny Potter said, kissing him on the cheek in welcoming. "I hope you don't mind that we brought the children?" She asked gesturing to the two year old twin boys who were jumping up and down trying to capture 'Uncle Moony's" attention.

"Not at all," he said with a chuckle. "Come in all of you." He stepped back allowing Harry and his family into the living room. "Before you go into the kitchen there is something I need to tell you, Harry and Ginny." However, before he could speak another word the twin boys ran through the door and into the kitchen. Moments later there was a crash and a muffled exclamation. Ginny, sensing trouble ran into the kitchen to berate her sons, and seeing who was sitting at the table promptly screamed. This, of course had Harry and Remus running into the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"Alright, Moony, start explaining," Harry said turning to Remus.

"This is what I was trying to tell you before, out in the other room. It's really them Harry, I don't know how, but it is," Remus began.

"Daddy," the little boys cried, pulling on Harry's robes. "Who are those people?" they asked simultaneously, gesturing that they wanted to be picked up. Harry bent and lifting his children into his arms turned to face his recently arisen parents and godfather.

He found them staring at him with varying expressions of shock running over their faces. "Boys, meet your grandparents, and your Uncle Padfoot. Mum, Dad, Sirius, this is Sirius Evan Potter and James Arthur Potter, my children, and over there is Ginny, my wife," Harry introduced them indicating each person as he said their names.

Of the unexpected arrivals, Lily was the first to recover. "My baby! Harry you're all grown up! How old are you now? Where do you work? What _happened_?"

"Whoa, there Lily," Remus chuckled. "Give him a moment to collect his thoughts. And as for where he works, not even I know that, and I'm not entirely sure that Ginny does either, he's been entirely too secretive about it since he got this job a few months ago."

"Ginny, Tonks, can I speak to you for a moment?" Remus asked turning to them. Ginny looked at Harry and he nodded, not really wanting this conversation to be witnessed by anyone over the age of two who wasn't Harry or one of the arisen dead.

"First off, I'll answer your question about what happened. Well, three years ago, I finally succeeded in defeating Voldemort. I waited until Ginny turned seventeen and proposed to her on her birthday. We got married, and about ten months later these two were born. It's been exactly five years today since I last saw you, Sirius, and Mum, Dad, this coming Halloween will be the twentieth anniversary of your deaths." Harry explained glancing at the other three before looking back at the children in his arms.

"Daddy!" Sirius Evan and James Arthur exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Can we go play with Uncle Moony? We're bored!"

"Boys," Harry said with a groan. "I've told you before; you cannot bother Moony while he is talking to Tonks. How about, if you are good right now, then on our way home I'll talk mommy into letting us stop and get ice cream?"

"Alright!" the twins agreed, settling back into their father's arms.

"I can't believe that my baby is a father!" Lily proclaimed, tears coming to her eyes. "I can't believe that we've been -gone- for almost twenty years! Your _children_ are older than you were when we last saw you!"

"Lils," James said patiently trying to calm her down. "Let's just talk with our son. Harry, how did you like growing up with Padfoot here? Did he corrupt you like he threatened?"

"Well, um, you see, I…" Harry trailed off awkwardly.

"Prongs, I didn't raise Harry. I was in Azkaban while he was growing up. I wish things had gone differently, but unfortunately they didn't." Sirius (Sr.) interjected, saving Harry from answering.

"But if he didn't live with you who did he live with? Moony? I didn't think the Ministry would allow a werewolf to raise a child. Where did you grow up Harry?" Lily asked, hoping that he had gone _anywhere_ but to her family.

"Daddy grew up with Evil Hag Aunt Petunia." Sirius Evan answered, looking to Harry for approval.

Harry burst out laughing. "I thought I told you never to repeat that," he said looking at his son fondly. "Well, I guess since your mother didn't hear you we'll both live to see another day, but never say that in front of her, ok?"

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny cried as she came back into the room. "What is it you have taught them to say this time? It better not be anything I wouldn't approve of, though I guessing it is, especially from that guilty look on your face. Honestly! I thought you would be more mature when it came to teaching our sons proper behavior!"

"Ginny that is completely unfair! I _have_ been responsible! After all, I have yet to let Fred and George take them for, -what did they call it? - , oh yeah, 'teaching sessions'. I think that was the responsible thing to do." Harry protested.

"No, it was the smart thing to do. After all, had you let my brothers take off with my babies; I would have killed Fred and George, and then killed you." Ginny answered in kind.

"I for one am pleased to see that you two are just like Lily and James, but Harry, I think your parents have several questions for you." Sirius (Sr.) interrupted, just as Harry was about to reply.

"Yes, Harry, I have one question I want answered before you go telling your life story to your resurrected parents. Where do you work? Or at least what do you do?" Remus butted in giving Harry an annoyed look.

At this Harry started laughing. "You've been trying to get it out of me for the past two months, and I've not told you yet. However, I will allow you a hint. I am doing what I love to do."

"And that would be?" Remus asked, exasperated.

"I'm afraid you'll have to guess that." Harry answered with a cheeky grin.

"Now Harry," Lily started. "Don't annoy Remus like that. It's not nice. You should respect the man that most likely helped raise you. Just tell him. Besides, I'm dying to know as well."

"Yes, and besides Harry, your list of things you love to do is quite extensive. I mean there is trying to get yourself killed," Remus began.

"And rescuing people," Ginny said, giving Harry a teasing grin.

"Annoying me," Remus continued.

"Cursing Malfoy," Ginny added.

"Annoying the Minister," Remus put in.

"Giving people dangerous ideas," Ginny added.

"Scaring people to death," Remus continued.

"Are we getting close?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Not at all. Feel free to keep going."

"Pulling pranks?" James asked hopefully.

Lily gave James a withering look, and then added, "Reading?"

Sirius looked horrified at the prospect, and then thinking about what he remembered about Harry, grinned triumphantly. "Flying," he stated.

"Somebody said it, but I'll let the boys tell you. Sirius Evan, James Arthur, tell Uncle Moony, what does Daddy do?" Harry asked looking down at his children.

"Daddy flies!" the boys cried together growing excited. "Sometimes Daddy takes us-" They were cut off abruptly as Harry covered their mouths with his hands.

"Harry James Potter, you have not been taking my babies up on that cursed broom with you have you?" Ginny demanded.

"Hey! My broom is _not_ cursed, it's _blessed_! And no, would I _do_ such a thing? I would never-" Harry quickly broke off. "Here, hold your grandchildren," Harry said, standing and handing one boy to each his mother and father. He then turned to Ginny and said, "I believe my parents and Sirius want explanations now, so if you wouldn't care…"

A/N: Well, what do you think? Should I continue with this or just let it drop? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"…sit down and help me tell the story…" Harry trailed off, looking at Ginny. Giving her the 'puppy' look that she could never refuse.

"Harry, why don't you take the boys, your parents, and Sirius to the house and I'll meet you there in about three hours. That should give you enough time to explain everything to them. Then Remus can come over tomorrow and give them his side of the story. Will that work for every one?" Ginny asked looking around. Lily, and the older James and Sirius looked relieved that they would not have to discuss this in front of everyone, and nodded eagerly. Harry gave a grudging nod, and with that, led his parents to the fire place.

"Now all you have to say is 'Marauder Mansion'," Harry said to his parents and Sirius. "Don't give me that grin Sirius. _I_ did not name it. _Ginny_ did. Mum, Dad; are you going through with them, or do you want me to?" He asked turning to look at them uncertainly.

"I'll hold on to him if you don't mind Harry," Lily answered, glad to be holding a baby again, especially considering that it was her baby's baby. Harry nodded and looked to James for his answer.

"I believe I'll be holding on to him, and you may never get him back," James said, tightening his arms around his grandson, not at all ready to relinquish him.

Harry chuckled uncertainly and stepped into the floo worrying that his parents may try to kidnap his sons. Two seconds later he tumbled out of the fireplace, closely followed by his mother, father, and Sirius. Harry did not miss the fact that his father's landing was just as _graceful_ as Harry's own. "Well, if you will have a seat, I will get us something to drink, and be right back."

A/N: I know the chapter is short, but please forgive me! And please, I didn't have any reviews last time, please, review, tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry walked back into the living room with four cups of steaming hot chocolate. He gave his parents and godfather their cups, picked up his sons from their grandparents' laps and took them upstairs to their room. He placed them in the charmed play area (it was charmed to keep the boys from getting injured while their parents weren't in the room). "Be good boys, and play nicely," Harry said as he walked back downstairs. 'The veritaserum has had time to get in to their systems by now.' Harry thought to himself. He wanted to make sure that these people were really who they said they were.

Once he arrived in the living room the other occupants looked up at him. "So," Harry began, "What are your names?"

"Lily Evans Potter."

"James Charles Potter."

"Sirius Orion Black."

"How did you return from the dead?"

"I do not know," Lily replied.

"Well, the Veil just kind of spit me out…" Sirius clarified.

"I haven't got a clue."James answered truthfully.

"Why did you contact Remus instead of me?" Harry demanded.

"I didn't know where you lived." Sirius answered.

"We didn't know how to contact you or even if you were still alive." James answered for himself and Lily.

And so the questioning continued with Harry growing angrier and angrier. How could they just show up one day and expect to become a part of his normal life as if nothing had ever happened? Why did they choose now to come back? 'Of course,' Harry thought bitterly, 'every time my life starts going well, something has to happen to make it even more abnormal than it already is.' Suddenly he quit asking questions and listened hard. He could've sworn that he had heard the fireplace. Sure enough when he turned around there stood Ginny. As he looked back at his parents and godfather he realized that the truth serum had finally worn off, and they were looking rather angry. Deciding his life would be in danger when Ginny realized what had happened Harry fled to his sons' play room. Picking up one in each arm just in case.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" a woman's voice rang out from downstairs. Harry knew it wasn't Ginny's voice, so he assumed that it was his mother's.

"Daddy is in trouble." The twins began to chant in a sing-song voice. The boys looked at each other and grinned. They planned on getting their father in even more trouble. They began to squirm telling their dad to put them down, as soon as their feet touched the floor the boys flew out of the room and down the steps. "Mommy, Mommy! Save us, daddy's trying to get us!" they squealed as they came dashing into the living room.

Ginny bent down and picked up her two trouble causing children and turned to face her husband who had followed them into the room with a disapproving frown on her face. "Harry James Potter!" she began. "How could you just drug your parents like that?!" Ginny asked.

"I wanted to make sure for myself that their story checked out." Harry mumbled, unable to look his wife or the other occupants in the room in the eye.

"So you didn't trust Remus' judgment that they were trustworthy? Don't you trust Remus?" Ginny asked.

"I trust Remus, but before I could just accept them back into my life, I had to know!" Harry exclaimed frustrated. "I never knew my parents, they left me when I was a baby, and Sirius was in Azkaban until I turned thirteen, and died when I was fifteen. I'm not used to having anyone save your parents, and Remus who are older than I am, and actually have the right to boss me around." Harry explained like a petulant child.

Suddenly the twin boys began to giggle and laugh. "Mommy yelled at Daddy!" They began to chant. Harry sprung forward and tried to grab the two of them from their mother, but Ginny pulled back just in time to save her sons. "I don't think so Harry. You are not getting out of this so easily. You owe your parents an apology, and I will let them pick an appropriate punishment for you while I take the boys to get ready for bed. I will also prepare the guest rooms for your parents and Sirius (Sr.)." Ginny huffed and settling her sons in her arms took them upstairs.

Harry turned nervously towards his parents and gulps at the glint in their eyes. "So, um, I'm sorry for giving you Veritaserum, especially since I didn't ask you or tell you ahead of time, and I will accept any punishment that you deem necessary…" Harry trailed off nervously.

"We accept your apology and we need to consult in order to choose your punishment." Sirius said, turning to James (Sr.) and Lily. They mumbled for several minutes together before turning back to Harry.

"Harry James Potter, your punishment is that you have to submit to veritaserum yourself for two days and answer all of our questions about you." James said, in a manner that suggested no refusal.

Harry nodded reluctantly. "Can we start in the morning? I'm only having one question session, and if we start now, you'll be too tired to continue in the morning. Plus I have all day tomorrow and the next day off."

"Alright Harry." Sirius (Sr.) sighed. "We can wait until tomorrow to start your punishment."

"Also, no embarrassing questions." Harry added.

"No can do. You will not have any choice but to answer any question we ask you." James replied.

"Fine!" Harry exclaimed, storming up the stairs to his and Ginny's bedroom to find Ginny waiting on him.

"So, what did they name as your punishment?" Ginny asked.

"Two full days of me under the influence of Veritaserum answering any questions that they have," Harry mumbled desolately.

"Really? I think I'll sit in. I'll take the boys to the Burrow for the next two days and bring Ron and Hermione back with me. We all have questions we've been dying to ask and have been asking for years that you either lied about or refused to answer. Tomorrow and the next are gonna help us get to know the rest of your story!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, instantly forgiving her husband for drugging his parents and godfather.

"Great! Just Great!" Harry murmured to himself, dreading the next two days.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed! And always remember, anything you recognize, I do not own.

Questioning

Eight hours later Ginny shook Harry awake. "Harry, you better go eat breakfast. Your punishment starts in one hour. I've already eaten and am taking the boys to mom, while also getting Ron and Hermione. Don't worry; I'll be back before they drug you!" Ginny mumbled happily. Watching Harry carefully, making sure that he actually got out of bed.

Harry groaned, but got up slowly. Harry dressed after Ginny had left the room, and went downstairs to the kitchen to eat. He found his parents and Sirius already sitting at the table. Harry mumbled a greeting and stalked to the stove to retrieve his breakfast. He ate the sausage, eggs, and toast slowly, dreading the coming questioning. Before long Harry heard the fireplace start up again, and he thought he heard three people land softly in the living room.

"Come on Harry," James said, moving to stand behind their son. "Let's move into the living room where everyone will be more comfortable. Sirius, grab the Veritaserum, and the mugs, I'll grab the tea." James walked over to the stove and picking up the tea kettle watched as Lily forced their son into the living room.

"-had it coming for a long time now." Ron was saying as the group entered the living room.

"What do mean by that Ron?" Harry asked throwing Ron an exasperated glance.

"Well, you've always kept way too many secrets for your own good. I mean there are things about you that even the three of us don't know."

"Well, maybe I want them to stay that way. I bet there are things that the two of you don't tell each other and haven't told me, or anyone else," Harry replied.

"We might not have told anyone Harry, but the point is that someone else, besides us, knows about it, whether it be our parents, or my brothers or someone else. There's so much about you that no one knows, and it's time we did," Ron answered, starting to get annoyed.

"Enough talk," Sirius interrupted, "Harry, take your punishment and quit arguing." Sirius walked toward Harry, told him to open his mouth, and poured three drops of the liquid down his throat.

"Alright, let's see if this worked," Ginny said coming forward. "Harry, when you were in the Chamber what scared you the most?"

"The fact that I couldn't wake you up." Harry answered in a monotone.

"Ok, it's working," Ginny said, allowing Lily, James, and Sirius to take over.

"Harry, where did you grow up?" Lily asked.

"With my Aunt Petunia."

"How did they treat you?"

"I slept in the cupboard beneath the stairs until my eleventh birthday. If I did something that Uncle Vernon deemed strange in any way I would be locked in my cupboard for days sometimes even weeks at a time with no food. I cooked for them when I wasn't locked in my cupboard, and I had a list of twenty-five chores that had to be completed each day before I could do homework, eat, or even go to bed. They hated me, and Dudley used to have his gang corner me so he could beat me."

This left everyone except Ron with a surprised expression on their faces. No one had suspected that his childhood had been that bad. Finally Sirius broke the silence with the question, "When did you first realize that you cared for Ginny herself and not just because she was your best friend's little sister?"

"In sixth year."

"What are you hiding from me Harry?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"I have a surprise cooking for you. We are going to-," Harry began but Ron began coughing loudly at that second so that his surprise wouldn't be ruined.

---- 40 hours later ----

They had asked questions for a long time yesterday, and had wanted to continue until they all fell asleep. The group had slept for about six hours, eaten, and given Harry more Veritaserum.

"Finally for the question we have been asking for two years. How did you defeat Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"I - I - I - Well it was after we had already destroyed all of his Horcruxes, and well I really didn't do anything other than duel with him for about half an hour, but eventually he got tired of playing around and cast the killing curse. I threw up a shield to reflect it but it came on through it. I could see him smirking at me, and then suddenly the look turned to one of horror. The curse went right through me as if I wasn't even there, boomeranged, and went back to Voldemort. It hit him in the middle of the chest, and the next thing I know, he's dead, the deatheaters are leaving, and I'm too weak to move."


End file.
